


'Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?'

by MrMusings



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusings/pseuds/MrMusings
Summary: An imagine I wrote from a tumblr prompt in which Elliot cooks for you.





	

Your fingers drummed on the desk as you checked the digitised numbers in the corner of your computer screen every few seconds, your eyes darting back and forth with impatience.

_4:59pm_

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, focusing on the dull hum of the air conditioning in the background. It was Friday and you couldn’t wait to leave your stuffy office. Elliot would be finishing work about now and you were heading straight over to his apartment which was conveniently located one floor above yours. _We’re just neighbours hanging out._ You assured yourself.

You’d moved in two months ago after downgrading from your previous place following a huge fall out with your roommate.

You’d met Elliot on day 1 after realising you’d moved in without a tin opener and desperately wanted to eat that tin of ravioli there and then. You’d blurted out your request as soon as his front swung open and the man behind it stared at you with wide eyes.

Ever since then you’d met casually several times, you took him brownies when you accidentally made 50 and looked after his dog Flipper when he had to leave for a work emergency.

Overall, he was a swell dude _and gorgeous- nope I’m not going there._

The sound of your phone buzzing made your eyes snap open and you looked down at the text message that illuminated the screen.

‘Hey :-)’

Your face broke into a grin immediately. You’d given Elliot your number after locking yourself out for the first time (he was slender enough to squeeze in through your bathroom window) and had teased him ever since for his texting which was often barren of any emotion whatsoever. The fact he was making some effort made you smile.

‘Still on for tonight?’ You typed back, noticing that it had finally turned 5:00pm and began packing up.

You’d mentioned to Elliot in passing that you had a load of your roommates weed that you had acquired when she stopped paying rent because _fuck her._

After several moments of silence and enough awkward mumbling to last you both a lifetime Elliot had asked if you wanted to come over to get high and watch a movie, specifically the _Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie._

You headed out of your office, glad to see that he had confirmed your plans for tonight with a simple ‘yep.’

‘Want me to get Chinese on my way home? My treat.’ You secretly hoped you weren’t being too forward as you walked towards the subway station.

Elliot replied almost immediately.

‘Nah I’m cooking.’

You frowned at your phone. _Elliot? Cook?_ You racked your brain trying to think of a time you’d seen him eat.

By the time you were on the subway you were feeling incredibly nervous. Should I bring something? Is this actually a proper date?

You arrived back at the apartment block and decided to change before heading over.

 _Don’t overthink_ you chided yourself as you changed into a comfortable dark coloured dress.

You remembered to pick up the weed _well at least I’m bringing something_ and headed upstairs, rapping loudly on Elliot’s door before you could change your mind.

Elliot opened the door and immediately you noticed that he wasn’t wearing his black hoodie for a change. He must have changed out of his work clothes too because he was wearing a navy jumper.

 _Damn he looks cute._ You thought, your face going hot immediately. Elliot scratched the back of his neck nervously almost as though he’d read your mind. ‘Is that garlic I can smell?’ You blurted to dissipate the tension as you stepped into the apartment, Flipper running over to greet you immediately.

You picked up the small dog, rubbing her ears affectionately. You didn’t have a dog of your own but you’d grown quite attached to Flipper.

‘Uh yeah it is.’ Elliot walked quickly over to his stove, mixing whatever was in the frying pan which was sizzling away loudly.

You set Flipper down gently and tiptoed over to get a glimpse at what he was making.

There was stuff all over his counter – spices, herbs, a bag of pasta that had split open and gone everywhere.

The whole apartment smelt amazing it was making your mouth water.

‘What are you making?’ You tried to see over his shoulder.

‘It’s just chicken alfredo.’ He murmured nervously, very aware of your presence behind him.

‘That’s like my favourite! Have I told you that?’ You asked him, furrowing your brow as you tried to think of a time you’d let that information slip.

‘Uh, I don’t think so, I like it too.’ Elliot rambled nervously as he continued staring the sauce.

You felt a wave of admiration for him pass over you as you watched. You couldn’t remember the last time someone had done this for you.

‘Want me to put the pasta on?’ You asked not wanting to stand around awkwardly in his apartment whilst he did all the work.

‘Sure.’

The two of you began cooking together in comfortable silence as you salted the water, adding the pasta and set it to boil.

Elliot occasionally bumped your elbow with his as he stirred but never flinched away from you. You watched him pick up each herb, pausing for a moment to read the recipe next to him which had been stuck to the fridge using magnets.

Your mind briefly wandered to what it would be like to do this all the time, to come home to him every day and-

‘Y/N I think the pasta is done…’ Elliot’s soft voice interrupted your thoughts. He was staring up at you, his cheeks flushed slightly from the heat of the stove which made you stare for a bit too long.

‘Yeah sorry you’re right.’ Your voice squeaked lightly as you hurriedly drained the pasta and added it to the sauce he’d been perfecting.

Eventually dinner was ready and the two of you plated up.

‘I don’t really have much of table, I usually use my desk…’ Elliot trailed off, looking embarrassed as he glanced around the apartment.

‘It’s cool we can put the movie on if you like?’ You gave him a smile, wanting to assure him he’d already gone well above and beyond what was necessary to impress you.

Elliot nodded and went ahead of you, grabbing the pillows from his bed to make the sofa more comfortable for you. He set the movie up whilst you sat and waited, Flipper sat at your feet clearly beckoned by the smell of food.

Elliot finally took a seat next to you as the movie started and you had your first forkful. _Dear god that’s glorious._ It tasted wonderful – you couldn’t remember the last time you’d had a proper home cooked meal by someone other than yourself.

‘Dude this is fucking amazing.’ You blurted out after swallowing your food. _That could have been more ladylike but whatever._

‘Thanks.’ Elliot replied casually, not taking his eyes off the TV.

You could see him quirking a small smile. The two of you continued eating quietly as you half watched the movie, half watched the man next to you.

A small whining brought your gaze down to your feet where Flipper was perched on her hind legs, staring at the piece of chicken on your fork.

‘Flipper no.’ Elliot warned to the small dog, who ignored him completely.

You were willing to bet anything that her and Elliot ate together when no one else was around.

You slid the chicken off your fork and fed the small dog who was wagging her tail happily.

‘Sorry I couldn’t resist the puppy eyes.’ You nudged Elliot who was pouting slightly.

‘It is really good I promise.’

After you’d finished your food you helped Elliot wash up and returned to the sofa feeling very full. You reclined, resting your hands on your tummy as Elliot sat next to you, a little closer this time which made you feel good because it meant he was getting used to your presence.

The movie was kind of weird but the extremely fake gore made you laugh a lot which in turn made Elliot smile.

You thought about rolling a joint with the weed you’d brought but you were way too comfortable already. After a while you could feel your eyes starting to grow heavy. A combination of good food and little sleep from your work week had exhausted you.

Before you knew it you were fast asleep, distantly aware of Elliot’s solid form next to you as you drifted off. You respected his space always, but he didn’t flinch away so you stayed as you were.

By the time you woke up the credits were rolling. You felt warm and quickly became aware of a pair of arms firmly around you.

You look up from your spot on the sofa only to be faced with Elliot’s chest. You must have fallen asleep sat up and fallen sideways.

Elliot had turned his body towards you and rested you on his chest, his legs loosely tangled with yours. _Shit I bet I’ve really overstepped it now._

You subtly tried to remove yourself worried he might freak out if he woke up with you basically on top of him.

Elliot’s eyes fluttered open suddenly, going wide at the sight of your face only inches from his own.

‘I’m sorry I must’ve fallen asleep-‘ You were cut off by Elliot’s lips crashing against yours, they felt warm and soft and inexperienced as he kissed you. You stilled for a moment before returning his kiss, feeling your whole body turn red hot at the feeling of finally being able to kiss him.

After a moment he pulled away, his lips shiny from where you’d kissed him.

‘I should’ve asked you first…’ He mumbled, avoiding your eye. ‘I’m sorry I just get overwhelmed.’

‘Elliot?’

He looked up at you and you moved in to kiss him this time, being delicate enough to barely ghost his lips with your own.

‘I really like you I just didn’t know to tell you.’ Elliot breathed out against your lips between kisses.

You cupped his cheek, feeling the heat radiated through your palm.

‘It’s okay Elliot.’ You spoke softly hoping to calm his slightly anxious state.

He took a few deep breaths and seemed to relax a little.

‘Is this why you cooked for me?’ Elliot paused for a moment, considering a reply. ‘I…did some research. About how to show someone you like them. How to show them that you care.’

His admission made you smile widely and plant small kisses on his cheeks, you could hear his breathing stutter as you did.

‘Well I should probably tell you that I like you too.’

The two of you lay sprawled on Elliot’s sofa for the rest of the evening, giddy with the fact you’d both finally told one another how you feel.

Eventually it was time to go, you wanted to stay over with him eventually but deep down you knew neither of you were ready for such a thing yet.

Elliot insisted on walking you downstairs to your apartment which made you giggle, holding your hand the entire way.

‘Will you come back tomorrow?’

He asked, sounding nervous again now.

‘Of course. I can spend all day with you.’ You pecked his lips softly, watching him close his eyes as you did so.

You opened your apartment door and slid inside, Elliot started back towards the stairs with his hands in his pockets and turned at the last second.

‘Y/N?’

‘What?’

‘Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?’

You laughed at his boldness, he was so refreshingly unique compared to anyone else you’d ever met – or dated for that manner.

‘Yes I suppose so. Now go to bed.’

You teased, watching him break into a grin as you quietly closed your apartment door.


End file.
